


夏天

by A_very_fat_pen22



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_very_fat_pen22/pseuds/A_very_fat_pen22





	夏天

夏天  
• 日常、短、无剧情、ooc、渣文  
• 神威和总悟同居中  
神威觉得很热，虽然他经常躲在伞下，当他觉得热得受不了时就去冲凉。  
但他发现，总悟不但很少冲凉，而且每当他工作回来时都是随便擦擦身子就睡，有时是累得直接倒入床上就睡。  
有天他忍不住问了总悟，“总悟，要不要一起冲凉？”之后他就不管总悟的回答就抱着总悟进浴室了。  
总悟被抱进浴室时虽然挣扎了一下，但是被神威紧紧地抱着使得他没有办法脱身，直到神威放他坐在浴缸旁时他才被放开。  
总悟便趁神威放开他时起身跑开，不料神威的反应比他更快，神威马上把总悟推倒入浴缸内。两人都跌入浴缸内，神威在上总悟在下的位置，很是暧昧。  
刚被扭开的水龙头的水啪嗒啪嗒地打在神威的头上，但神威不计较这些，他欣赏着眼前这漂亮的男人，他那诱人的嘴唇、通红的脸颊、柔软的头发、单薄的衬衣都被水浸了。神威突然觉得在这炎热的夏天里可以看到伴侣那诱人的姿态，他觉得这夏天的炎热都无所谓了。  
他想将他这诱人的姿态占为己有，只有自己能才看得到。他便俯身强势地亲吻了总悟，强势地撕开他身上的衣服，也不管总悟的抗议便把一手抬起总悟的左脚，一手扣住总悟的双腕，直接进入了总悟的体内。  
在水的润滑下，神威很快就进入了总悟的体内，很快地神威便找到总悟的敏感点。神威不停地对着总悟的敏感点抽插着。  
被点到敏感点的总悟缩紧了穴口，神威被夹得难受，便亲吻着总悟使总悟放松，总悟也慢慢放松起来。  
神威便抽出了一点让总悟慢慢适应，之后便开始抽插起来。  
很快地，两人便到了高潮，同时地放出，把装在浴缸的水浑浊了。  
事后，总悟泡在浴缸旁昏昏欲睡，在神威帮他擦背让他感到舒服放松，再加上真选组的工作使得总悟觉得很累，很快地他便累得睡着了。  
而神威呢？  
在他把总悟吃干净后他就帮总悟洗澡，洗澡后便满意地抱着总悟睡觉了。  
FIN.


End file.
